A Midsummer Night's Fling
by jbooklover
Summary: During the summer before his sixth year, Harry experiences a night he will never forget. Tonks stumbles upon Harry alone at the Burrow and passion unfolds. No other pairings but HarryTonks. Sirius is dead and Voldemort has not yet returned. New Updates!
1. A Chance Encounter

A Mid-Summer Nights Fling by JBookLover 

_During the summer before his sixth year, Harry experiences a night he will never forget. Tonks stumbles upon Harry alone at the Burrow and passion unfolds. Currently thought to be a short 3,000 words but may become more. No other pairings but Harry/Tonks at this moment. Sirius is dead and Voldemort has not yet returned_.

Disclaimer: I do not profit from this. I do not own any of the characters. I promise to return them in the same or better condition then I received them.

THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY IN THE WORKS. ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC.

please be nice, no need for outright hurtful comments. I wouldn't do it to you so please don't do it to me.

Chapter One: A Chance Encounter

Harry sat alone on the back steps to the Burrow. The night was calm and bright. The full moon was tonight and Harry stared, alone, out at the moon, worrying about Remus Lupin and how he was fairing during his change. The Burrow is empty besides Harry; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had taken the kids plus Hermione to see a muggle movie. Harry didn't feel up to going with, so here he was sitting alone. Which is exactly how Nymphadora Tonks found him.

"Hey Harry!" Tonks shouted, laughing as Harry jumped about a foot into the air. "Sorry to startle you. Why are you out here alone? Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Mr. Weasley wanted to go see a movie. You know how he is about anything muggle" Tonks nods at that.

"Why didn't you go with?"

"I don't really want company now. Especially Mrs. Weasley's coddling. I know she means well but it's just too hard right now."

"I know what you mean. I miss him so much." Tonks turns away to wipe a tear from her eye. Harry clears his throat and looks away awkwardly. Tonks feels as though he just wants her to leave. "I'm sorry I bothered you, Harry. I sh-should go now." She starts to get up but is stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I don't want you to go. Everyone else wants me to talk about my feelings. They just want my to 'let it all go' but I can't. I don't want to let it go. I don't want to let him go. I think you can understand that better than I ever realized. Would you mind just sitting with me? No talking about feelings and crap. Just sitting?"

"Yeah, Harry. That would be fine." Tonks whispers softly. They sat together silently, the only noise being that of the wind whistling through. Tonks laid her hand down on the step next to Harry's. Slowly, Harry moved his hand towards hers, eventually holding her hand. They looked into each others eyes with a sense of despair and longing.

Harry kissed Tonks first. It was a slow, tentative, questioning kiss. He didn't know if she would reciprocate or just slap him. Quickly, the kiss became intense. Tonks may not have exactly wanted this but she most definitely needed it.

The noise of their passionate kisses filled the air. They clung together needing something from each other, but not knowing yet what that might be. Words were not necessary to communicate their want to rid each other of their clothing. With a flick of Tonks wand, they were both naked. The wind chilled suddenly, against their sweaty bodies. Their vertical tango became horizontal and Harry quickly took over moving down Tonks body, leaving scorching kisses in his wake. He licked a circle around her naval before delving deeper. Tonks gasped as Harry spread her and proceeded to devour her. She couldn't get enough of his touches and caresses, his soft licks and sucks that brought her to an oh-so-wonderful climax.

She lay there panting, unable to believe that such exquisite pleasure could have been given by such a young boy. _Man…not boy…man_, she thought to herself. No boy could do those things with his tongue. And no mere boy could do what Harry was about to do with _other_ parts.

Tonks could taste herself on him as Harry kissed her. She lost her breath as he plunged into her. Thrusting deep before withdrawing almost completely, only to do it again. Every time hitting that sweet spot deep within her. Again and again, she cried out in utter pleasure. There was no love-making about this. This was hard, animalistic sex. Harry's gentle touches were gone, replaced by a fierce urgency that drove them both to pure ecstasy.

The orgasm washed over them both. They lay on the grass, panting, trying to recover their senses. They were both shocked to here the rumble of a car engine drawing near. Harry realized that it was the Weasley's returning from the movies. They had had to go the muggle way to avoid suspension and because not everyone could apparated since Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were still underage. Tonks quickly grabbed Harry by the hand and apparated both of them to the room Harry shared with Ron at the Burrow. Harry was too worried about being caught to notice that they arrived in his room fully clothed. They paused for a moment and stared at each other. Harry tried to think of something to say but words failed him.

And then Tonks was gone. She had disapparated and now Harry was left alone in the room. Not wanting to speak with anyone, Harry changed into his pajama's and got into bed. He looked as though he was asleep by the time Ron made it up to the room. But Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything but relive the events that had just taken place and wonder what kind of relationship Sirius and Tonks had had together.


	2. The 'Greater Good'

**Chapter Two: The 'Greater Good' **

Harry sat at the breakfast table, staring off into space. For the past week, he had done very little. Everyone blamed it on his loss of Sirius. But for the first time since he went through the veil, Sirius was the furthest thing from Harry's mind. His every thought, awake or asleep, was about that night with Tonks. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. On the one hand, having not seen her even once this week, he wanted to dismiss the incident as just a moment of passion. But the bigger part of him wouldn't let that happen. He had given Tonks his virginity in the heat of the moment and he needed to know what it all meant and how Tonks was feeling about it. It was just too much for him to let go.

He had thought about owling her but decided not to. He didn't want to come off as clingy or needy. _What if it was just a one-night-stand for her? What if it meant nothing? _He wouldn't be seen as a baby about this or worse yet, weak. _That was what everyone thinks of me_._ They think I'm weak, that I couldn't have survived without the sacrifices others have made for me._ Like his mother, his father, Dumbledore, Cedric, Sirius. Sometimes, he felt they were right. Too many people dead. Too many people who weren't living because he was. The rational part of him said no! It was because of Him. Because Voldemort was alive. If Voldemort had died that night, 15 years ago then,…well… then, he'd still be an orphan, and his parents would still be dead, and it would still be because he, Harry, not Voldemort, lived.

_What if Tonks is next? Everyone I love, everyone who tries to protect me, to save me for the 'greater good' dies? _

---------------------------------------------

Tonks was sweating. Unlike Harry, she currently had no time for reflection. When she arrived home that night after leaving Harry to handle the Weasley's, she found an urgent summons from the Ministry awaiting her. It seemed like her job as an Auror never ended. Currently she was after a notorious Death Eater Nattrahn Saekhow who had been on the run since You-Know-Who's fall. They, her and Kingsley that is, were close on his trail. They had just chased him through a graveyard and had finally cornered him in a mausoleum. Now if they could only bring him back to Azkaban alive. Though, frankly, as long as they got him, they didn't care if he was alive or dead, but the Ministry gave a bonus for bringing the Death Eaters in alive because it meant that they could question him and maybe get information to lead to the capture of another Death Eater. And then they would have another person to chase and bring down, another summons, another thing to keep her just as busy as she was pre-post-war. And it would be just another thing to keep her from thinking about Harry.

She wanted to think about Harry. She'd much, much, much rather think about him and his kisses, the way he moved over her, inside her, the sweat dripping…_Dora, stop it! _That kind of thinking could, no would, get her killed. She needed to focus on the task at hand and only that. At least until this bastard was either dead or in Azkaban. That was the thing about the 'greater good,' it always came first no matter how screwed up your love life was.

"The greater good sucks!" Harry and Tonks mumbled simultaneously.


	3. For All I Know

**Chapter Three: "For All I Know"**

Love is a funny thing. You never see it coming. It will surprise you like an intruder in the night. It can hurt you and kill you. It can make you better or make you worse. But most of all, it never does what you want it to do. That was most definitely the case with Hermione Granger. She loved a man she could never have. Why? Well, because he was dead and returning from the veil was about as likely as Dumbledore using a time-turner to change the past.

Because she knew what it was to have unrequited love, she became an instrumental player in the romance between Harry and Tonks. Not that Harry, Tonks, or even Hermione knew that fact.

All Harry knew was that it had been six months since Sirius had gone through the veil and Harry was just as depressed today as we was six months ago. Mostly that was because he had just realized that it had been almost a week since the last time he had thought about Sirius. And the rest of his depression was because of worry. And all of his worry was about Tonks because it had been a month since Kingsley had come back from their mission with the Death Eater but without Tonks. For the past month there had been no word from her or a single sighting. Kingsley couldn't even tell them anything because he couldn't remember what happened; he couldn't even remember who Tonks was or why he had "this nice man in custody."

All Tonks knew was that it had been one month since Kingsley had disapparated with the Death Eater, one month since she lost her magical abilities with no warning or explanation. And all she knew about where she was, was that she was in a dissertated graveyard in a dissertated town that was so far from nothing that she still, weeks later, had not found any sign of human life.

All Hermione knew was that something more than Sirius was wrong with Harry and that seeing as Tonks was the only thing out of place, the most likely reason he was in a funk was because of her. And all she knew about Tonks was that she was still alive but not an auror on the plant could find the missing auror. The only way she knew that Tonks was alive was because of a clock much like Mrs. Weasley's beloved, strange clock. When the Order had formed Mr. Weasley and Headmaster Dumbledore had thought it would be a good idea to put all the Order members and their kids on a clock so that everyone knew if the person in question was actually dead/in danger/ at Grimmould Place/etc. That was the only way any of them knew she was still alive. The only problem was that while her 'clock-hand' wasn't on 'dead' it wasn't on anything else either. It was spinning around and around since the day she went missing and no one could come up with a way to stop it.

As far as love went, all it knew was that it would be coming fast and hitting a lot of people this post-war war was truly over.

---------------------------------

A/N – I know, I know, bad me for no update for so long. Well you will be seeing many more updates coming this month because it is NaNoWriMo and I am participating with this. So I have about 48,000 words left to write (that is the goal at least) and that means a lot more updates and new chapters for you. At least 1,000+ words a week for you (that is all I will promise but it should be more like 1,000+ a day) So please keep the reviews coming. Love Ya All!


	4. The Magic is Missing

**Chapter Four: The Magic is Missing**

A/N – Here is chapter four. Chapter five is soon to follow. Now…I don't really know if I like this chapter any. I had to find some solution to the current problem and while I got somewhere in this chapter, the solution to the problem didn't show itself. So, maybe better luck next chapter (especially since that chapter is titled "Lucky Days are Here Again!") You may just find yourself agreeing with the current chapter's title a little too much because I do think the magic was missing in this chapter.

Also, the little dotted lines separate the passages from point-of-view or a different time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have fun reading and please keep the reviews coming. :)

"Hold up George. I think I see something moving over there."

"You always think you see something moving, Thomas. Remember the time…"

"Shut up. I think…I think it's a woman George."

"Out here?! What would a woman be doing out here miles from nowhere?"

"Shhh! Maybe she got lost. I don't know. Lets get closer. Slowly though, we don't want to scare her."

"Well, if we don't want to scare here then maybe we should get rid of the rifles in our hands."

"Good idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks was startled awake. At first she didn't know what had caused her to wake so suddenly and so early in the morning. The only way she could tell that it was early was that the sun hadn't even fully risen yet, making the time most likely somewhere between 6 and 7:30 am. And then she heard it.

"…miles from nowhere?"

_What was that? Was that…could that be another person?_ Tonks couldn't believe that she had finally found someone else. _Well, it's more like they found me._

"…the rifles in our hands."

" Good idea."

_Rifles!! _What the hell were these people doing with rifles? Now Tonks wasn't to sure that it was a good thing she found them or that they find her. She looked around quickly for a place to hide. If she had still had her magic she would have just disapparated. _If I still had my magic I wouldn't be here in the first place! _The sounds were coming from the north of her. She backed away from them deciding to head south back the way she had come while still watching out for them. And then she tripped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's okay. We don't want to hurt you."

"Wh-who are you?" Tonks stutters.

"Well, this is George and my name is Thomas. We were going bird hunting when we saw you. Are you alright? We didn't mean to scare you"

"What's your name, dear girl?"

"Nymphadora Tonks. My friends call me Tonks. Do you know where a village is? I need to contact my friends. I got lost and they have to be very worried about me."

"If they're so worried, why haven't they come looking for you?"

"They don't know where I am, I think. They're in London."

"London?! Girl, you are far from home. You're clear to the Scottish border. No wonder they haven't found you."

" Well get you back to town, a little place called Byrness. My wife, Margaret, will help get you cleaned up and to a phone."

"Thank you."

Tonks didn't tell them that a phone wouldn't do any good. They would lock her up in a mental institution if she told them that she wanted to owl her friends or fly on a broomstick back to Grimmould Place. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't much closer to home now that she had found other people. They weren't witches or wizards. The most she could hope for was enough money for a bus fare or luck enough to find a squib, a muggle born to magical parents, who could understand her problem and actually contact someone.

_Maybe if I mention Hogwarts. Tell them my closest relative works at a school called Hogwarts. Ask if anyone knows it. If someone does then they have to know about magic. Maybe they will be a witch or wizard from a neighboring magical town. I could only be so lucky though. _

For what felt like the thousandth time, Tonks thought about how much she missed her magic. She had never realized how much she relied on her magic or how little she knew about the muggle world. If she ever got back she would have to go to Hermione for more information about muggle ways. _I'll have to figure out how to live in the muggle world if I don't get my magic back. _And then her mind was back to what could possibly be blocking her magic. If only her mother was there to give her guidance but unfortunately her mother, just like so many others since You-Know-Who's return, was dead, killed recently in a fight against her sister Bellatrix Lestrange the very same woman Tonks already hated for killing her dearest cousin and Harry's beloved godfather, Sirius.


	5. Lucky Days Are Here Again!

A/N – As usual, I own none of these characters (except for Zebrora) Reviews are loved. I thank those that have reviewed so far I love the support. More will come soon…been having problems financing the car I just bought (first-time buyer and all). P.S. - Sorry that my chapters are so short but there will be many of them so I hope that makes up for it. :)

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Lucky Days are Here Again!**

It seemed that Tonks' luck really wasn't about to change. Margaret wasn't much help in anything that didn't have to do with cooking and cleaning, the same to things that magical or muggle, Tonks just couldn't do. Not only that but Margaret, George, Thomas, the baker, the banker, the butcher, the sheriff, the school teacher, the librarian, and the old lady down the street didn't know about Hogwarts.

So that Tuesday, a full three days after she was found by the two men in the woods, she didn't really expect anyone to be of any help when she went into the antique store and asked, once again, about a small school in the middle of nowhere that no one knew about. So, you can imagine her surprise to find the owner's eye light up at the name.

"My sister and I went to Hogwarts," said the petite gray-haired woman.

"Oh…thank God! I thought I would never find someone." Tonks replied gratefully

"Well, it has been a long time since I meet someone who wasn't a muggle if you know what I mean. By the way, my name is Zebrora and you would be…?"

"Tonks. Well, that is what everyone calls me but my full name is Nymphadora Tonks."

"That's a very pretty name. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but you are a metamorphmegus, right?"

"I am. How did you know?" Tonks asked in amazement.

"Your grandmother and I were the same age and in the same house. I remember her telling me, before we parted ways, that her daughter was and that she married a man with the surname Tonks."

"Then you probably know that I am not close to that side of the family."

"I can't say that I blame you or your mother for that. I don't know how many years it's been since I last had a pleasant conversation with your grandmother. Ever since she married your grandfather, that Mr. Black, she changed."

To that, Tonks had no reply.

"And another thing," Zebrora continued, "Is Dumbledore Headmaster yet? I knew it would only be a matter of time. Really, just however long until the current Headmaster kicked the bucket"

Tonks laughed, replying, "Yes he is Headmaster know and a very fine one at that."

"Well, that is good to hear. So I take it you will want to owl him; make him aware of what has happened to you? Or is there someone else you would like to contact?"

"Professor Dumbledore would be fine. He can inform everyone else of my situation. I am so lucky to have found you, Zebrora"


End file.
